1. Field
The following description relates to an image forming device for serving a web service and a method thereof and, more specifically, to an image forming device for serving a web service using an integrated user interface (UI) for web services and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed and provided. In particular, tasks in office environments have become increasingly computerized, and numerous kinds of computer peripherals are now being used.
A case in point is an image forming device. An image forming device refers to a device which forms an image on paper or other various recording media, such as a printer, a scanner, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, or a multi-functional peripheral (MFP), for example. A cutting-edge image forming device connected to a network can support web services provided by various web servers. The image forming device accesses the web servers and loads UI data including types of applications installed on the web servers. The image forming device constitutes application UI using the loaded UI data, and then displays on a screen.
Such a UI is supported individually for every server. Accordingly, if a user does not find a desired application in a particular web server, the user has to input an address of another web server and confirm a UI thereof. Therefore, it has been inconvenient for a user to reference address information of each web server to take advantage of various applications provided by diverse web servers. In addition, a user has to remember what application is provided by which web server to easily select desired web services.
In particular, as users' needs have increased with respect to web services, the number of servers providing such web services has increased.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods for users to use web services more conveniently.